Snap, Crackle and Pop
by Karstan
Summary: The lab loses it after a week of pulling triple! The rating may change with language! Please review this is only my second fic! If you would like to see something happen please review! XD
1. Chapter 1

Snap, Crackle, Pop!

Summary: The team loses it after a week of pulling triples!

I don't own CSI but if I did . . . . well I won't get into that!

Greg Sanders came skipping into his lab and came to a stop! His hair was in wild spikes with red streaks running around his head! His eyes were large and his shoulders dropped! The large bags under his eyes made him rather scary to witness!

Bobby Dawson was walking past the lab on his way to the gun room when Greg came up behind him! "OHMIGAWD! IT'S BOBBY!" Greg screamed throwing his arms around Bobby's neck!

"OHMIGAWD! R A P E GET YOUR GAY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Bobby sang! Greg looked at him confused! "you have a very nice voice!" Greg slurred! "What are you talking about?" Bobby asked! Greg's face fell!

"You were singing! You know! R A P E GET YOUR GAY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Greg screamed! He twirled and threw his hands into the air! By know the other lab techs were watching! One was even video taping the entire thing!

"Greg!" Bobby said concerned setting a hand on his shoulder while Greg was swaying back and forth on his heels! "Bobby!" Greg said mimicking his movements! "I think you need help!" Bobby said! "I think you need help!" Greg mimicked!

"Man, that's not funny!" Bobby said setting his hands on his hips! Greg repeated the movements! "Man, that's not funny!" Greg said in a bad accent! Bobby frowned and Greg began to sprint down the hall taking long stride with his arms stiff by his side!

Warrick came down the hall looking into an empty coffee cup and giggling! He walked into the break room where Wendy was sitting drinking her own coffee! "Hey Warrick!" She greeted kindly! Warrick just glared at her and pulled hi empty coffee cup closer to his chest protectively!

Confused Wendy stood up and walked towards him! Warrick held the coffee cup over his head and growled! Wendy put her hands up as Warrick took a seat on the couch and continued to giggle at his cup! Confused and scared Wendy walked backwards out of the room! She twirled around when she ran into someone!

"Sara!" Wendy said surprised! Sara was grinning despite the large bags under her eyes! "Like OMG! It is Wendy! Like what is up?" Sara asked in a really preppy tone! Wendy's eye began to twitch nervously! Sara's brown eyes were wide and her pupil were extremely small! The grin looked fake and almost sinister!

"n-nothing!" Wendy stuttered and ran. Fast. She sprinted past Greg's lab who was still singing and twirling! Hodges saw Wendy and ran out to stop her! Instead he ran into Nick! "hey Nick! Have you seen Wendy?" Hodges asked trying to look past Nick! "NO I AIN'T SEEN HER!" Nick screamed angrily his accent heavy! "ohhhhkay! Someone is grouchy!" Hodges teased wiggling his finger in front of Nick's face!

Hodges screamed as Nick bit down on his finger! "OOOOOUUUUCCCHHH!" He screamed as he pulled his finger from Nick's mouth! Hodges whimpered and Nick stormed past! He walked straight into the break room where Warrick was laying on the floor with the empty coffee cup on his face!

"WHAZZZZZ UP?" Warrick asked without removing the cup! "THE SKY! THAT IS WHAZZZZ UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN SKY I WANT MY COFFEE!" Nick screamed! Warrick looked at him and began to giggle!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert Grissom walked into the lab! His steps were fast and odd! Step . . . hop. . . skip. . . . spin . . . continue walking!

The lab techs watched confused as the man they all looked up to put both arms over his head and lifted his leg in the air while balancing on his toes! Unfortunately his shoes didn't like that! Grissom squeaked as he landed hard on his ass on the floor!

He pouted as he got up and rubbed his sore bottom! He saw Sara walking dreamily through the halls of the lab! When he came up to her she was staring at the wall happily! "SARWA!" Grissom cried in a high baby like voice! "GILLY WILLY!" Sara cried!

They through themselves into the other's arms! "GOD DAMN IT! GET A ROOM!" Nick yelled from somewhere down the hall! Warrick's giggles filled the hall as he came sliding down the hall in his socks!

Catherine who had just entered the building screamed painfully loud as Warrick went sliding past! She carefully walked down the hall! She jumped and screamed when Bobby walked past her holding a gun! "OH GOD! HE IS GONNA KILL ME!" She screamed and took off running down the hall!

Sara and Grissom skipped into the break lab to find Greg doing a hand stand! Warrick was standing but had his head cocked to the side so far it was almost upside down! "GREG IS UPSIDE DOWN!" Warrick started to sing while he held his empty coffee cop!

He noticed Grissom and Sara and pulled his coffee cup close! "IS THAT MY BLUE HAWAIIAN COFFEE?" Greg asked walking on his hands towards Warrick! Warrick looked down to his empty coffee cup the to Greg's red face! "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! I GOT GREG'S COFFEE! I GOT GREG'S COFFEE!" He sang happily! Nick who was walking into the room froze!

"I JUST WANT TO SLEEP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE ME?" Nick cried! Tears streamed down his face as he ran out! Catherine screamed again as he rushed past! She came into the break room and stood in the corner with her face facing the wall!

Grissom and Sara just shrugged and began to dance around the room until Grissom spotted a fly on the wall! He crouched down low and slowly began to move towards the fly! His hands ready to capture it! He licked his lips hungrily as he got closer!

Sara and Greg watched for a second before turning to look at Catherine who was singing into the wall! Greg walked out of the break room on his hands until he saw Bobby Dawson! "BOBBY!" Greg shouted! He got onto his feet and ran towards the now running away Bobby Dawson! "R A P E! GET YOUR GAY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Greg sang loudly before flinging himself onto Bobby's back!

Warrick poked his head out of the Trace lab! "Did you see that?" He whispered to his empty coffee cup! "yeah me too!" Warrick added! Hodges was watching from inside the lab! He noticed Grissom running down the hall after something! His hands were out like he were chasing a butterfly! He was biting his tongue in concentration!

Hodges shuddered! This was getting weird! Hodges screamed girlishly as Warrick appeared suddenly beside him! Somewhere down the hall Catherine screamed too! Wendy was trying to talk to Sara! "Sara! The results on your case . . ." Wendy started but was cut off! "WE! Like totally need to hang out and like talk about like stuff! Like. . . yeah!" Sara said checking out her unmanicured finger nails!

Wendy continued to blink nervously before quietly slipping out of the lab! "Wendy? WENDY? OHMIGAWD SOMEONE STOLE WENDY! I NEED TO GET OUT MY HANDY DANDY CSI FIELD KIT AND INVESTIGATE!" Sara screamed pulling out a field kit from under the table!

Wendy heard Sara yelling but didn't stop walking until she found refuge in Catherine's office! Wendy quickly shut the door! She whipped around when she heard a scream from behind her! Catherine was sitting in her chair! He eyes were wide and her hair a mess! "Catherine! I'm sorry! I didn't think you were in here!" Wendy stuttered! Catherine stood up calmly and walked to the corner of her office with her face to the wall!

"Make new friends but keep the old! One is silver and the other's gold! A circle is round it has no end that's how long I want to be your friend!" Catherine sang to the wall! She was gentle rocking herself back and forth!

Wendy dashed out of her office and found Hodges still standing in the same spot in his lab from when Warrick had as Hodges to give the results to his coffee cup! "There is something wrong with the team!" Wendy blurted out! "Yeah THINK?" Hodges asked! His voice cracked!

Grissom went running past the lab! "YOU DAMNED FLY! I WILL GET YOU!" He screamed as he ran! Sara came skipping after him with her kit! "OHMIGAWD! I FOUND WENDY!" She screamed and dashed off! No doubt to write out a report! Bobby Dawson went running past with Greg still on his back! Warrick was sneaking around behind Nick whispering things to his empty coffee cup!

"DAMN IT WARRICK! YOU AND YOUR COFFEE CAN GO TO HELL!" Nick screamed angrily! He stormed off! Warrick looked at his coffee cup sadly! "It's okay! The big bad man didn't mean it! No he did not! Whose my good cup? Whose my good cup?" Warrick cooed!

Catherine who had come out of her office just screamed!


End file.
